GuardianStuck
by J-winds
Summary: (AU) The trolls escape from the veil with the help of the beta Kids. Now they must face a set of whole new events. Nepeta meeting the king of Nightmares and Feferi losing a tooth. The others have their own adventures with these strange new people. Will they all get along?


Hi, everyone! This is my first time posting a fic on this website so I'm sorry if it sucks.

I'm also sorry if any of the characters act OOC. Especially Pitch.

Also, Big thanks to my friend, Phoenix, who edited and fixed my crappy grammar

* * *

Ever since the trolls figured out a way to transportalize to earth, the troll kids have been all trying to get along and stay out of human sight for a while. They had made a hidden base in the forest where Rose's house was at. Rose visits them once in a while to make sure they're all right. John made trips all the way from his house to see them. He hangs around them and sometimes sleeps over. Though it irritates Karkat a bit. John tried many times before to try and convince Dave and Jade to go, but Dave's lazy and Jade was on an island far away.

Nepeta was walking around the building one night, until she heard her beloved Karkitty talking to John again. "So you guys have been doing okay since you got to earth?"

Karkat nodded and grunted a bit. "YEAH. WE'VE BEEN PRETTY FUCKING GOOD ACTUALLY. I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE SOME RIVALRIES JUST STOPPED OUT OF NOWHERE, BUT WE'VE ALL LEARNED TO CONTROL OUR HATE FOR ONE ANOTHER."

John smiled and so did Nepeta. "That's good to know. Hey! You still haven't thanked me for helping you guys out!" Karkat groaned.

"I DIDN'T? OH... WELL THANKS FOR HELPING US OUT BEFORE JACK MADE THE LAB EXPLODED."

John's smile grew wider as he hugged Karkat. Nepeta giggled and ran in to join the hug. "John! Karkitty!" She pounced on the two from above with open arms.

John and Nepeta laughed and giggled, but Karkat started yelling at them. "GOD DAMN IT, YOU TWO. WHO SAID YOU GUYS COULD HUG ME?!"

John and Nepeta quickly moved their arms away from the angry troll boy. Still holding back their laughs, he sighed and propped down on a chair.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLEEPING, NEPETA?"

She frowned at him. "I didn't want to sl33p yet. Equius won't let me hunt on this planet and now I'm miffed." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Besides, I want to talk with you two!"

She sat next to Karkat with interest in her eyes. Karkat groaned, but didn't force her to leave. "Well." John said."I was talking to Karkat about how everyone was doing here on earth. If there's anything you want to know about this planet just ask Dave, Rose, Jade, or me."

Nepeta beamed. "Ooo! John! I read something on the computer about earth myths! Like a big round human male with a white beard! He rides on a sleigh pulled by antlerbeasts to give gifts to the little wrigglers of the world."

John sat next to Nepeta. "Oh! You must be talking about Santa Clause! Yeah. He rides around on a sleigh every Christmas to give gifts to all the kids overnight. He goes through the chimney and leaves gifts behind in your house. You also leave out cookies and milk for him before you go to bed."

Nepeta awed in amazement. Karkat sat up straight.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LEAVE COOKIES AND MILK BEHIND FOR SOME JOLLY FATASS THAT BREAKS INTO YOUR HOME VIA THE CHIMMNEY?"

John and Nepeta frowned.

"Cause he leaves you gifts for being good all year..."

Karkat leaned his arm on the table in front. "I STILL THINK IT'S FUCKING STUPID."

"Well it's your opinion dude," said John. "Besides, Santa Clause isn't even real."

Nepeta stared up at John. "Wh-what? He's not real? Then… Why tell stories about him?"

John ruffled Nepeta's hair. "It's cause it gives kids something to believe in. Santa doesn't give us presents, but our parents do. I use to believe Santa was real when I was little and I use to think he really did live in the North pole."

Nepeta looked down at her feet. A bit disappointed. "Why do you tell these stories if there's no point..?" She asked.

John shrugged. "It makes kids feel amazed that a jolly man cares about them enough to travel around the world in one night to give them all gifts."

Nepeta smiled. "Wow.. This Santa Paws sounds amazing. Too bad he isn't real."

"Well there are other myths to!" Her eyes beamed again. Karkat banged his head against the table.

"OH GOD..."

For the next hour or so, John explained children's myths like Sandman and the Easter bunny to the two trolls; telling them each of their jobs. He was finishing up explaining the tooth fairy.

"And when you go to sleep the tooth fairy sneaks into your room and replaces your tooth with a quarter."

Nepeta giggled. " I liked that story, John, but the Easter bunny sounds adorable." She turned to Karkat. "Which one was your favorite, Karkitty?" Karkat had his arms crossed.

"MY FAVORITE WAS THE SANDMAN CAUSE RIGHT NOW I NEED SOMEONE TO PUT YOU TO SLEEP." Nepeta made a sad puppy dog face.

"Aw... I just wanted to stay up and talk with you two..." Karkat stared down at her. She sighed. "Oh fine... I'll go to sl33p then…"

John patted her on the head and she turned to the doorway. "Okay then. Goodnight, Nepeta. Look out for the boogeyman okay?"

Nepeta turned to him before leaving. "Boogeyman? Who's that? Is he like the others?"

John shook his head. "No... He doesn't really do anything nice. He hides under beds of little kids and frightens them while they sleep, he likes fear." Nepeta's cat eyes widened. Her tail drooped down and she started to shake.

"He... He... He does?" Her voice sounded a bit high pitched and broken up. Karkat glared at John and elbowed him gently in the arm. John stared at the cat like troll girl and realized what he did.

"Oh! He's not real of course! He's just a myth. He's also scared of the light." Nepeta still stared at him with doubt in her eyes. "Even if he was real he wouldn't stand a chance against a huntress like you or a strong troll like Equius by your side." She smiled faintly at him, but still had a hint a fear in her eyes. John frowned a bit, but then he remembered. "Oh! Nepeta, I saw this in a liquor store and I thought about you." He placed a keychain in the palm of her hands. It was a black kitten with big green eyes. It had a button on its stomach and a light pink nose. Nepeta giggled. "Press its tummy." Nepeta stared and pressed down on it. The green eyes of the cat shined bright light and made a meow sound. "See?" said John, "the cat's eyes glow. So now the boogeyman won't get you!" Karkat fake coughed, signaling John to stop mentioning the boogeyman.

Nepeta beamed with her usual giddiness. "Thank you so much, John!" She purred. "It's pawsitively adorable! I'll name him Ivan." She pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged back.

"ALRIGHT, NEPETA. IT'S TIME FOR BED." She said her goodnight and skipped back to her room. Her door was painted by Rose, it was said in big olive green letters 'Nepeta Leijon's room' It had small green and white paw prints. Nepeta opened the door and flipped the light switch on. She pounced on her bed and played with the tiny black cat keychain. She sat up and removed the blue hat from her head. Equius stood at the doorway, staring at his moirail through his cracked glasses. Nepeta looked up at the strong, blue blooded troll.

"Hi, Equius..." Her voice sounded a bit hallow. She was still mad that he wouldn't let her hunt.

"Hello, Nepeta... It is time for bed. Why are you awake?" She sat up straight. "I was talking to Karkitty and John about myths and how you won't let me hunt for food." Equius sighed.

"We have enough food and we know not of the animals on this planet. They are probably super STRONG." Nepeta pouted at him.

"But Equius! I'm strong too! You've seen me fight and hunt before!" She stood up this time and glared at him.

"But you have no idea what the animals on this planet are like. Nepeta, please. I only want to protect you... You and I shall walk the forest tomorrow night and take a 100k at these animals. We will even bring the brown b100d if the animals get hostile." Nepeta sank back down on her bed and looked away from her blue blooded moirail. "Do we have a deal?" he said. She glanced at him and murmured

"Yes…"

Equius adjusted his glasses. "Alright then... I shall be off to bed, Nepeta." He switched off the light in her room. "Goodnight." He quietly shut the door behind him, leaving Nepeta lying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling.

"Why does Equius think I can't handle it out there by myself?" she said to herself. The young cat girl rolled over in her bed and sighed. She fiddled with the small cat light key chain in her hand, running her thumb along the chain and onto the button. She pressed it repeatedly to hear it meow and watch its eyes glow every time she pressed it. "You understand me don't you, Ivan?" Nepeta sat up in her bed and pointed the light at her walls and other things in her room. She pointed the light to the window next to her bed and stared at it for a long time. After about 5 minutes of staring out the window and at the forest landscape, she had a devious, and possibly dangerous, idea.

She glanced at her door and quickly got up from the bed and trotted to her door. She picked up her blue hat and stuffed the key chain in her pocket. Her door slowly opened as she peaked out from behind it. She looked at Equius's room and then at Karkat's. Nepeta slowly closed the door behind her and made sure she didn't make a sound when she headed for the Exit. She turned around one last time before leaving the building, and muttered under her breath, "I'll be okay, Equius... I won't get in a big cat-astrophe," and with that she shut the door behind her. Nepeta stared at the dark forest. The moon light danced around the leaves of the tree. The moon light danced around the leaves of the tree. She gulped as she stared into the night and felt the key chain in her pocket. "I don't have to worry about the boogeyman..." she whispered. "I have the light John gave me..." She got down on all fours and sped off into the woods.

X X

The troll girl smiled brightly as the wind blew on her face. She loved being able to run like this AGAIN; it felt nice and natural.

"Wh33!" she cried out. Her paws hitting the dirt floor and felt everything else was too slow to catch her. She came to a sudden halt and remembered her mission. She stared up at the moon and smirked. "Wow..." she said to the moon, "you're a lot different than the moons we had on Alternia." She turned her attention back to the forest. "Now Time to prove Equius wrong!" She crawled around a bit, staring at her surroundings. She found it hard at first to find some animals, but after a while, she saw some squirrels and chipmunks. Though she was quick and stealthy, the tiny animals sensed her before she could pounce and ran away.

After a while of failed attacks, she sat down to rest. Nepeta was having a hard time hunting and she started beating herself up about it. She groaned and laid down on the ground, staring up at the moon once more, and sighed quietly.

"Why is this so hard?" she asked the moon. "I wasn't bad at hunting back on Alternia... I mean I wasn't the most purrfect huntress... But still…" She stared up at the moon, expecting an answer. "Why am I talking to a moon?" She said. "It's not like there's a man in the moon…"

Nepeta dusted herself off and stretched, her cat like eyes stared down at her own took a glance over at the bushes and decided to try again. The troll hunched over behind a bush and stared into a small clearing. She squinted her eyes to see better. Her eyes widened as she saw a black horse just walking around. Nepeta almost yelled, "Hoofbeast!" The animal seemed a bit strange to her, but she didn't care, she didn't even notice the lifeless eyes. Nepeta stood back preparing to pounce on the beast; her heart pounded and her cat like teeth bared out. She jumped out of the bushes and roared. The horse quickly glared at her then ran off in the other direction. Nepeta sped up and didn't give in this time, it only made her more excited to chase this animal. She noticed a strange thing about the animal though; it looked as if shadows and black sand leaked from it as it ran. Her mind was racing as fast as she was now. The horse made a sharp turn causing the cat girl to attempt to also, but ended up crashing into a tree. She growled lowly and got back up on her feet. She followed to where the black mare ran off to. Nepeta stopped and looked around her.

'Where did it go?' she thought.

She heard more rustling and she saw the hoofbeast standing there. Nepeta slowly took a step forward trying not to scare it off. Her clawkind appeared and she jumped out at it once more, shrieking like a cat.

She had expected to land on top of it and claw it's back. Instead, to her surprise she phased through it and rolled into a big hole it was standing over. "EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH !" She had to use her arms to protect herself from the rocks that hit her as she tumbled deep down into the hole and rolled over into a halt, on her stomach with an "Oof!" She laid down for a few seconds before pulling herself off the cold hard ground. "Owie... That landing hurt..." She murmured. Nepeta's eyes adjusted to the dark large lair around her. When her vision cleared up, she gasped softly. The place was enormous. It had big black cages that were being held up to the ceiling by chains. She awed. "Woooooww…" She was stunned by all this and started to wonder. "Who lives in such a dark and creepy place like this?"

Nepeta slowly walked across the cave. She noticed a big globe in the center of it all, it had glowing dots all over it. The bright lights reflected off her eyes. She was completely mesmerized by the globe and reached her hand out to it slowly, but her hand stopped a few centimeters away from it.

Her sensitive ears heard something that would have been inaudible to anyone else. She fell on all fours once more. The voice grew louder.

"What are you doing here, child?" It growled. Nepeta glanced over at the dark shadows from where the voice came from. Then she saw stairs leading up to who knows where. She didn't care though, she wanted to get away. The young troll dashed up the cold stone stairs and saw something move out of the shadows from the corner of her eye. It only made her adrenaline rise and her speed quicken. She made a right turn once she reached the top. There was long dark corridor lined with dim torches faced her.

She ran down the hall, hoping to find an exit. Nepeta found herself standing in the center of a room. Four doors stood before her and the moon light illuminated the spot she stood. "Uh-oh... Which one is the right door?" She didn't know which one to pick but she had to pick fast. A fast blast of wind shot through the corridor, blowing out the torches. Nepeta started to shake.

Everything was calm and quiet. This was her chance. She was about to turn and run back, but when she made it out halfway through the corridor she heard neighing.

She turned around and the sandy black mare shot out from the darkness. It treaded fast towards her, but before she could even scream, it rammed into her, sending her flying out the other end of the corridor. Her body slammed against the stoned ground and she skidded across the floor. Lucky for her she didn't skid too far over the edge.

Nepeta slowly opened her eyes and saw that her arm was dangling over the edge. She lifted herself up and turned around, but the horse glared at her. She stifled a scream as it just stood there. The horse turned around and pranced up the stairs, her eyes followed it. A tall thin man stood at the top as the horse nuzzled his leg. He wore a long black shirt with a v-line. His skin was pale and his black hair was spiked back. His golden eyes glared intensely at her. Nepeta was afraid, but she wasn't going to show it. She stood up and her clawKind appeared. The man didn't even flinch. He strides down the stairs slowly, making sure he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Who are you!?" She asked as she stood in a fighting stance. The man just stared at her. He was silent for a few seconds then decided to speak up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, little girl?" She felt his stare on her, examining her horns and her grey skin. "And may I also ask, What are you?" Nepeta straightened up.

" I am Nepeta Leijon! I'm a troll from my old planet alternia." She held her claws out in front of her. "Don't mess with me! I was a huntress!" It was silent again... for only a few seconds before he started chuckling.

"And do you know who I am?" Nepeta stared at this man again. Her eyes locked with his. Something about him seemed familiar and eerie… His golden eyes were almost mesmerizing. She felt a rush of cold air and fear blow over her as her eyes widened. Nepeta trembled and her words were almost slurred.

"Y-you're the boogeyman…"

He grinned. "I prefer it if you called me Pitch Black."

Her hand slid into her pocket, holding onto the cat light tightly. She backed away from him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, as if he was confused. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? I didn't know aliens had even heard of me." He took a step closer to the trembling girl. She quickly flashed the cat light at him and it 'meowed' quietly. The light shined on Pitch, but he showed no reaction. "Do you really think that'll work?" He strode over to her and grabbed the wrist that held the light. He moved his other hand to take it from her, but Nepeta scratched him across the face. He yelped silently as his blood leaked from the three claw marks on his right cheek.

Pitch growled lowly at Nepeta and slapped her. She fell so hard to the ground that her left cheek started to bleed but just a bit. She quickly glanced over at Pitch and at her key chain. Where did it go?

Nepeta frantically looked around for it, until Pitch knelt down next to her. His middle and index finger grazed Nepeta's cheek. He stared down at the green blood in his hand.

"How strange... Do all the trolls on your planet have this blood color?" She looked up at him and was reluctant to answer his question at first.

"N-no... I have friends who have different blood color on the Hemospectrum…" Pitch stood up.

"Hemospectrum, eh?" He turned his back on her. She shifted uncomfortably on the floor, not daring to move. "How did you find my lair?" he asked.

She gulped before answering "I chased a black hoofbeast all the way here... I phased through it though... and landed in this hole..." He turned to her.

"Hoofbeast? Do you mean horse?" Nepeta slowly nodded her head. He stared at her for a bit then held his hand out. "Well if it was an accident... then I guess I could forgive you for it." She stared at his hand but didn't take it. She got up on her own as she felt a stinging pain in her cheek, her green blood dripping slowly. "me...Ow…" She heard a low chuckle and turned to Pitch who had a small smile on his lips. "Nice cat pun…"

Nepeta started to leave his lair without saying another word. Pitch placed one hand on her shoulder. "Why did you chase my horse in the first place?" She looked down to the ground and thought of Equius.

"Well... You s33 Mr. Black... My Meowrail told me not to hunt cause he thought I was too weak.. and the animals were going to hurt me. I guess he was sort of right about not letting me hunt… I'm not as good as a huntress as I was back on Alternia." She crossed her arms and sighed. Pitch stared down at her.

"Don't get yourself down, child... I'm sure you're a great huntress... You're probably just tired…" He mentally slapped himself and thought 'What the hell am I doing?' Nepeta stared up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you..." She looked around a bit. "Uhm... I want to go back home now... Is there a way out?" Pitch nodded and lead her back up the hole she crashed into.

Since she was too short he had to carry her a bit for her to reach up and grab a rock and climb out. Nepeta stretched as she stood on the grass again. She smiled and spun around a couple times before falling on her butt clumsily. For some reason she wasn't feeling as bad as she was before... Maybe it was cause she might have made a new friend. She got up and looked down the hole again.

"Thank you, Pitch!" she yelled. But no response. She couldn't see him down there either. It was too dark. Nepeta frowned and turned around, heading back to her home.

It took her about thirty minutes for her to make it back. The sun still hadn't shown any signs of rising yet.

She slowly opened the front door and tip toed back to her room. The moon illuminated her room, making it a pale greenish color. She smiled, yawned softly and took off her hat and green coat first before crawling into bed. It had been a long night for her and she was going to need her energy for tomorrow night. She purred softly as she slept a shadow in the corner of the room walked over and stood by her bedside.

Pitch stared down at her and placed the small key chain in her open palm.

"You almost forgot it..." he whispered. The boogeyman stood over her. Wondering why what he said made her happy. 'All I did was compliment her and told her to get some rest and she beamed like a light house...' he thought. 'Maybe that's all a little alien girl needs, a confidence boost?'

He seemed a bit lost in thought for a while, until a glow appeared around Nepeta's head. "Sandman?" Dream sand circled around Nepeta's head as it seemed to have trailed from somewhere else. The sand formed Nepeta playing with kittens with Equius and Karkat. She smiled and purred more. Pitch reached his hand out to the sand, but stopped. He quickly pulled back and stared down at Nepeta. "Sweet dreams, child…"He moved her bangs from her eyes before leaving the room and leaving Nepeta to have her good night's rest.


End file.
